heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Garazeb Orrelios/Gallery
Gallery for the Lasat Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios from Disney's Star Wars Rebels. ''Star Wars Rebels'' Promotional Ghost_Crew_Lineup_S1_Render.jpg File:Ghost Crew Lineup S1.jpg Ghost_Crew_s1_Poster.jpg File:Ghost Crew Textless Poster.jpg File:Rebels S2 Poster 2.jpg File:SW Rebels banner 2.png File:SWR Join the Rebllion S1.jpg File:SWR S2 Banner.jpg File:SWR S2 Poster 2.jpg File:SWR S2 Poster square.jpg File:Ghost Crew Finals.png File:Star Wars Rebels S4 Final poster.jpg File:Rebel Recon Missions.jpg File:Heroes - Zeb Orrellios.png File:TIE FIGHTER TROUBLE Zeb.png File:TopTrumps.png File:Zeb 001.png File:Zeb 002.png File:Zeb 003.png File:Zeb 005.png File:Zeb and Sabine Promotional Image.jpg File:Zeb Wanted Poster.jpg File:Zeb 007.jpg File:Zeb 008.png Renders File:Zeb Render 1.png dc36kup-0c65c760-7a63-41df-b9a1-2edff3d03bfa.png File:Zeb 8.png File:Ghost Crew Rebels Render 2.png File:Ghost Crew render.png Screenshots Season 1 File:SparkofRebellion-HeraZebKananSabine.png File:SparkofRebellion-ZebKananWookies.png File:DroidInDistress-Ghost Crew.jpg File:FighterFlight-Ezra and Zeb Fighting.png Zeb Kanan Chopper ROTOM 2.png Ghost Crew ROTOM 1.png File:Zeb and Kanan (POTJ) 1.png File:FighterFlight-KananHeraZebEzra.png 112Hera, Ezra, Zeb and Sabine.jpg Zeb and Kanan (Idiot's Array).png Zeb and Kanan (Idiot's Array) 2.png File:SabineZebEzraKananHera(Vision of Hope).png File:SparkofRebellion-Kanan, Zeb and Sabine.png 113Hera, Sabine, Ezra and Zeb 2.png 113Hera, Sabine, Ezra and Zeb.jpg File:Zeb and Sabine Episode 4.png 102 ChopKananHeraChop3POR2EzraZebSabine.jpg File:Chopper and Zeb (Vision of Hope).png File:Ghst Crew idiots array.png File:Sabine Breaking Ranks.png File:Ghost Crew and Lando Idiot's Array.png File:Ghost Crew (Sans Hera) VIsion of hope.png 114 Ghost crew.png Ghost Crw meet ahsoka.png Mustafar.png File:Zeb and Sabine Episode 5 2.png Chopper Throws the Imperial TDroid.png Hera & Ezra (Rebel Resolve).png ROTOMZeb Messing with Ezra.png Ezra's Jedi Training 4.png Zeb & Ezra 3 104.png ROTOM Zeb Saves Ezra.png Zeb and Ezra 104 3.png Speaking against the EMPIRE 113.png Zeb Opens the Crate (Idiots Array.png EzraLightsaber-PotJ.png Return to t he Ghost Crew.png Demeaning Picture.png Ghost Crew 103.png Droid in Distress 2 (Vizago, Kanan, Hera, Sabine, Chopper and Zeb).jpg 05 Ezra SOR.png Ezra Chopper Sabine and Zeb.png Ghost crew Bo rifle.png Maul agrees.png 104 Zeb and Ezra 1.png 104 Zeb and Ezra 2.png 104 Zeb Ezra 3.png Puffer Pig Exploded.png Zeb and Ezra ROTOM.png Fire Across the Galaxy.png Ghost Crew 115.png Painted Tie Figher.png Call to action 18.png Chop and Zeb Rebels resolve.png File:Path of the jedi 44.png File:Zeb-does-not-like-Ezra.jpg File:Ezra & Zeb FF Bw.jpg File:Rebels1x01 2845.jpg File:Rebels1x02 0609.jpg File:Rebels1x03 0099.jpg File:Rebels1x03 0812.jpg File:Rebels1x03 0838.jpg File:Rebels1x03 0862.jpg File:Rebels1x03 0927.jpg File:Rebels1x03 0969.jpg File:Rebels1x03 1016.jpg File:Rebels1x03 1025.jpg File:Rebels1x03 1357.jpg File:Rebels1x03 1359.jpg File:Rebels1x03 1433.jpg File:Star-wars-rebels-zeb-and-ezra.jpg Season 2 203The Team Reunited.png Always Two Ezra, Sabine, Hera, Rex, Zeb.png Back to Lothal.png Legend of the Lasat 01.png Ghost Crew Siege of LothaL 2.png Ghost Crew Siege of Lothal.png Disabling robot Relics.png Homecoming Rebels Ghost crew.png Zeb, Sabine and Ezra.png|Zeb, Sabine and Ezra in "Always Two There Are" File:Relics of the Old Republic1.png Ezra and Zeb Legends of the Lasat.png File:Rebels2x09 1423.jpg File:Rebels2x13 0898.jpg File:Rebels2x13 0904.jpg File:Rebels2x19 0377.jpg File:Rebels2x19 0398.jpg File:Hera and Zeb shroud of darkness.png File:The Family Reunited - Honorable ones.png File:Ghost crew and Cham -Homecoming.png File:Chopper and Zeb legacy.png File:Ezra, Zeb and Chopper ALways 2.jpg File:Future of the force - Chopper Ezra zeb.png Sabine and Zeb - Stealth strike.png Sabine and Zeb Princess on Lothal.png Zeb and Ezra always 2.png Zeb and Gregor Lost commanders.png Zeb and kallus 1.png Zeb and kallus 2.png Zeb and kallus 3.png Zeb and kallus 4.png Zeb and Kanan Legacy 2.png Zeb and Kanan Legacy.png Zeb and Sabine Always two.png Zeb as bait.png Zeb Ezra and kanan protector.png Zeb Ezra Gregor Relics.png Zeb Legacy.png Zeb Relics.png Zeb Siege of Lothal.png Zeb Wings of the master.png Hera, Zeb and Ezra LOTL.png LOTLZeb Bo Rifle.png Zeb punching stormtrooper LOTL.png Zeb, Hera and Sabine LOTL.png Ghost crew the Call.png The Call Ghost Crew.png Zeb and Kanan the call.png Zeb and Sabine The Call.png Zeb the call 2.png Zeb the Call.png 01SiegeofLothalZebEzra.png 2Zeb Siege of Lothal.png Always Two Ezra, Sabine, Hera, Rex, Zeb.png Ezra, Zeb, Sabine Kanan Siege of Lothal.png Gobi, Zeb, Ezra Numa Homecoming.png Hera Sabine and Zeb.png Homecoming - Cham, Zeb, Kanan, Ezra, Numa Sabine.png Homecoming - Zeb and sabine.png Kanan and Zeb Future of the force.png Numa, Gobi, Zeb and Sabine Homecoming.png Hera, Zeb, Sabine Ahsoka SOL 2.png Sabine, Zeb and Ezra SOL 4.png Season 3 Maul agrees.png File:Steps Into Shadow 26.jpg Rebels3x02 0176.jpg Rebels3x02 0182.jpg Rebels3x02 0226.jpg Maul hullucination.jpg 6c98581713648ab010aa1f2c6b38856c.gif starwars3x10_0157.jpg File:Rebels3x08 1499.jpg File:Rebels s3 peek.png Crew and AP5 Secred agent droid.jpg Rebels3x13 1376.jpg sabine and zeb 2.jpg sabine and zeb 3.jpg Sabine and Zeb.jpg File:ZEB HONDO SABINE.png File:Zeb Sabine hera.jpg File:Zeb, Sabine Numa and Cham.png Rebels3x13 1446.jpg Rebels3x13 1299.jpg Kalani 1.jpg Ghost Crew and Hondo.png Zero Hour 66.jpg GHOST cREW (MINUS cHOPPER) Secred agent droid.jpg Crew Concern for Ezra.png Double Agent Droid 17.jpg Sabine Ezra and Zeb.png Inside man.jpg Crew Denies Hondo.png Rebels Worried.jpg Double Agent Droid 05.jpg Secret-Cargo-Animosity-with-the-Cells.jpg Starwars3x09_0226.jpg Steps Into Shadow 26.jpg File:The pirate job 2.jpg The Last Battle 4.jpg File:The Wynkahthu Job 14.jpg File:Twin Suns 13.jpg File:Warhead 15.jpg File:Zeb and sabine 2.jpg File:Whynkato job.jpg File:Zero Hour 74.jpg File:Zero Hour 81.jpg File:Zero Hour 82.jpg File:Zero Hour 89.jpg File:Zeb and sabine 43.jpg File:Zero Hour 66.jpg Season 4 Ezra, Zeb and Ryder.png Rebels4x15 2537.jpg Ezra, Zeb, Chopper and Sabine.png DUME 2.png A World Between Worlds 1.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries